No different
by Lyansi
Summary: It always starts and ends with a fight. Even today, there is no different. [Yaoi] [SasukeNaruto]


**Summary: It always starts and ends with a fight. Even today, there is no different.**

xXx

Naruto growls and pushes Sasuke away roughly, who almost loses his balance. After he was back on his feet, and the world didn't tilt anymore, Sasuke punches Naruto in the face, for even trying to hurt him.

It always starts and ends with a fight. Even today, there is no difference.

After Naruto is punched in the face, he growls deep in his throat, and a bruise is already forming. Sasuke snorts and spits out blood, which lands dangerously close to Naruto's now-bare feet. Naruto growls again, but this time open-mouthed. No words need to be exchanged between them, it always has been, and always will be like this.

Sasuke snorts, yet again, and Naruto punches him this time. Then, suddenly, Sasuke steps forward and punches Naruto in the stomach, and before he could do anything, Naruto recomposes himself and grabs Sasuke by the hair and kisses him, startling both men.

Teeth clamp against each other and Naruto leans his head back, howling with laughter. Sasuke tries pushing Naruto off; he, however, has other plans for the ebony-haired boy. Naruto pushes him down, which earns an almost punch in the face in return. Again, howling with laughter (This time it seemed to mock him, in a way) Naruto straddles the (almost) defenseless boy.

Leaning his forehead against Sasuke's, Naruto grinds his hips deep into his. This earns a stifled moan from the older boy, as his head quickly leans back and hits the floor. Naruto also moans, but lets his out.

Sasuke, obviously tired of being held against his will, roughly pushes Naruto off, who falls off with a loud yelp. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Sasuke quickly discarded it and started groping for Naruto's. The damn dobe is too quick for him, because his hand just met flesh.

Glaring at the blond, Sasuke pushes him down with a soft punch to the stomach. Well, not _so_ soft. But soft enough to make Naruto groan and lean his head back against the floor. Snorting, Sasuke glowered over him and clamped their lips together.

Again, teeth clamped each other. Naruto didn't laugh this time, instead, he moaned. His fingers quickly found Sasuke's hair, and he pulled him away, before pushing himself to his knees and kissing him, tightening his hold on his hair. Sasuke didn't like to be controlled, so he wrapped his fingers around the blonds shoulder and clenched them. Blood soon pours out, it isn't much though, and as a ninja Naruto knows how to deal with it.

His hold, however, tightened, and Sasuke couldn't help but wince as his feels Naruto's fingers scratch his scalp. Pushing Naruto away by the shoulder, Sasuke pushes him down and straddles him this time. Smirking, he grabs both the blonds hand (Who is thrashing like crazy now) with one of his hands and pins them above his head. With the other, he starts unzipping both of their pants.

Naruto, however, isn't so happy with his doings, so he still thrashes. Too bad this only makes his pants come farther and farther down his thighs. Sasuke, pleased with Naruto's own work, grinds his now-free erection on Naruto's. Both men moan, and Naruto shivers under him and stops thrashing. This done, Sasuke slowly lets Naruto's hands free. He just lets his hands claw at Sasuke's side, as he feels him grinding into him again.

Pale scratch marks appear on Sasuke's stomach side, and Naruto can't help but wonder what it tastes like. He knows the answer though, but he just can't but repeat the wonder. Lifting his hands, he rests them on Sasuke's hips and feels him grind into him, this time harder. Moaning, Naruto throws his head back, and briefly sees white. He wonders what it would be like without the clothes, how it would feel. They never got that far, well not yet of course.

Smirking at his own thought, Naruto pushes Sasuke off of him and grabs the boys' boxes. Before he could do anything, a punch is delivered into his face and he sprawls on the ground. Then Sasuke grabs Naruto and pulls him to his knees.

It looks like Sasuke was thinking the same thing, because suddenly Naruto was on his hands and knees, with Sasuke pressing his erection against his bottom. Naruto hisses and Sasuke groans, leaning his head against Naruto's back. Naruto feels a cold draft, and wonders when Sasuke took off his boxers. Sasuke, once again, places himself against his rear, this time un-clothed. His actions are clumsy (due to the in-experience of this part) so Sasuke winces when he pushes himself inside Naruto's ass. Naruto lets outs a sob, leaning further down onto the ground.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's own erection, and hears the younger boy wince. He doesn't know whether its' from pain or pleasure, and could somewhat careless. He slowly rubs the bottom of it, running his fingers up and down. Again, Naruto winces, and this time he guesses it's from pleasure. One of Naruto's hands smack him in the face, and he growls. He pushes Naruto down, and slams into him roughly, earning another sob from the boy.

It always starts and ends with a fight. Even today, there is no difference.

xXx

**Author's Babbles: uhmm...hehe...my first kinda lemon (Was it a lemon...more like border-line Mature . )**


End file.
